


Idolatry

by wraithsonwings



Series: His Design [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bloodplay, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Dark Will, Felching, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Hair Washing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Murder Kink, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Hannibal, Post-Season/Series 03, References To:, Rimming, Scar Worship, Scar porn, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: Back at the hotel, after a kill, Hannibal helps clean Will up.





	Idolatry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weconqueratdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/gifts).



> As a birthday fic. Only 2 months late! Ooops, I suck.  
> (See _End Notes_ for prompt.)
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks, again, to my beta [fragile-teacup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt). I really appreciate you pinch hitting for my regular beta. It was wonderful. :3

Hannibal grabbed the  _ Do Not Disturb _ sign to ensure their privacy.  He’d had to sneak Will in through a side door, up the service stairs and quickly across the hall to their room. The lateness of the hour kept them from running into staff or guests, thankfully, as Hannibal had plans for this luxurious room on this wonderful night.   _ It would’ve been a shame if they’d had to run. _

 

Will had gotten carried away, and Hannibal had let him. He’d been mesmerized. Will was a bloody mess, in desperate need of a shower. Hannibal hoped the hotel staff had delivered everything he’d requested.  He hung the sign on the outside knob, then closed the door once more.  He toed off his shoes and followed Will into the wet room. Bloody black clothes were scattered across white tiles, with the socks marking the start of bloody footprints to the shower. 

 

“This bathroom’s nearly the size of my living room in Wolf Trap. Was this really necessary?”

 

“I thought the occasion warranted such extravagance.”

 

Will turned to him then, and smiled.

 

“You spoil me.”

 

“Always, love.”

 

He stepped into Hannibal’s space, starting on his buttons. 

 

“Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

 

Hannibal left Will to his shirt and took care of his own pants. Once nude, he took Will by the shoulders. 

 

“Just let me look at you for a moment.”

 

He took in the masterpiece before him, drinking in the sight of Will’s winter-pale skin which contrasted with the dark red smeared across his chest and belly, the crimson rivulets running down his legs. He knew they'd be sticky under his fingertips.

 

“This is excessive, even for you.”

 

“You loved every second of it.” Will smiled, the sparkle in his eyes betraying his own feelings.  “You wouldn't change a thing.”

 

“No.”  Hannibal cupped the beautiful face before him.  “Never.”

 

Hannibal leaned in to take a kiss, tasting lips and tongue. He pressed himself to Will’s tacky skin, luxuriating in the warmth of the arms that wrapped around him. He allowed them to meld together a moment longer before pulling back.

 

“As beautiful as you are, I think it’s time we got you in the shower.”

  
  
  


Once he had the water to the perfect temperature, he pulled Will close to rinse that perfect skin with the wand. Running fingers along Will’s chest, Hannibal scrubbed errant flecks free. He watched red-tinted water swirl down the drain as he ran his free hand down Will’s stomach.  Will shivered as Hannibal's fingers brushed across the scar. Hannibal leaned close to kiss the side of Will’s neck, down his chest, and slowly knelt before him. He kissed once at his mark on Will, teasing the slight ridge with his tongue before turning his attention to rinsing the blood from Will’s legs. He slowly made his way down to Will’s toes. 

 

“Please turn around, love.”

 

Will obeyed and Hannibal rinsed the back of Will’s calves, just watching the water run down his skin. There wasn't much blood across the back of Will’s body, mostly the two large handprints on Will’s hips, courtesy of Hannibal's own grip as they’d fucked back at their tableau. Hannibal smiled and rinsed them away, revealing slight bruises that would darken overnight, pale blue going purple. Hannibal placed a kiss on each. Will hummed, apparently lost in the same memory.

 

“Will…”

 

He didn't reply. He just shifted slightly towards Hannibal, who took the opportunity to kiss one of the dimples above his ass.

 

“Will,” he breathed against his skin.

 

Still no recognition, just a soft purr in reply. Hannibal squeezed Will’s hips.

 

“Mmmm… yes.”

 

Hannibal had lost him to the past. He left him there a moment and softly kissed one ass cheek. He ran a finger slowly down Will’s crack, and he hissed at the light touch to the buttplug still settled in place. Hannibal pressed firmly against it.

 

“Oh Christ, Hannibal,” he groaned.

 

“Now that I have your attention, shut off the water and hang up the hand shower for me.”

 

Will cranked the dial and turned to take the wand.  He cradled it and, looking back down at Hannibal, he cocked one brow.

 

“What are you up to?”

 

“Turn back around and place your hands against the wall, and one foot up on the bench.”

 

Will moved slowly to comply, unsure but pupils still blown wide.  He lifted his leg before breaking eye contact.  Once settled into position, he shivered and dropped his head.

 

“Oh, fuck me…”

 

“Not exactly.”   
  


Will could only gasp as Hannibal tongued at the stretched ring around the base of the plug.  He could feel every twitch of the straining muscle.  Will’s skin was so hot.  Hannibal lapped at the perineum, and Will pushed back against him.  Hannibal grabbed Will’s ass by both cheeks, to hold him still and spread him wide.  He chuckled against his skin when Will squeaked.

 

“Did the plug shift, sweet boy?”  He dragged his tongue up the crack, pressing hard against the toy.  “Does it remind you of me?”

 

Will moaned, a drawn-out sound.  It was music to Hannibal’s ears.  He ached to pull so much more from him.  Taking the plug in hand, he moved it gently , shifting it slightly, just enough to make Will hiss, to get him panting and raise his heart rate.  He knew Will would be sensitive.  He wanted to tease him, to torment him, to make him cry out, to make him beg.  But most of all, he wanted to taste Will, to taste himself inside Will.   _ Would it shock him?  Would it be too much?   _ Hannibal was eager to find out, to see what Will would do.   _ Pushed to the edge, would he balk?  Or would he jump? _

 

Hannibal continued to lap around the base of the plug.  He could feel every shiver of skin beneath his tongue.  Squeezing and kneading Will’s ass with one hand, he worked the plug with the other.  Hannibal persisted with his assault on Will’s senses, to overwhelm the man in his hands.  He listened to the gasps and the groans, the moans and whimpers, and he waited.  He waited for the sobs.  He made a grab for Will’s hip, for the lovely bruised flesh there, gripping tight.

 

“Oh fuck, Hannibal, please…”

 

_ There we are. _

 

Hannibal heard the tears in that beautiful voice.  He knew Will wanted him,  _ needed him.  _  Now was the time to nudge, to suggest.  He stilled.

 

“Will, I want you to relax, so that I can remove the plug.  I need you to relax.”

 

“Yes,” he gasped. “Please...”

 

Hannibal felt the shift.  So attuned to Will, he knew the exact moment it was safe to pull.  He could feel Will’s yearning for release.  It vibrated through every molecule of his being.

 

“Now, I want you to release the toy, but I want you to keep me inside as best you can.  Do you understand?”

 

“Yes?  I…” he trailed off and Hannibal could feel Will’s mind clicking.

 

“I want to taste myself inside you.” A little push. “ I want to consume myself, while I consume you.”

 

“Oh god, Hannibal,” His breath stuck.  “That’s… fuck… yes.  Eat me.   _ Eat us. _ ”

 

Hannibal bit his lip. His cock twitched. He would never be able to resist the pull of that voice. Blinking away sudden tears, he caressed from Will’s hip to the top of his thigh as he carefully pulled the plug free. Will let go, gave in completely with a strangled sigh, and the moment the tip slipped out, Hannibal gave him a swift slap to the ass. Will tensed up, gasping. Hannibal smiled and quickly lapped up the come that had managed to escape. Will groaned deep in his throat.

 

“Just hold on a moment more, love.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

“Yes, you can, perfect boy.”

 

“No…” An exquisite sob. “I…”

 

“Shh, I’ve got you.”

 

Will’s legs shook. Hannibal supported him, held him, and he always would. He kissed the poor, abused hole, mouth tight to hot skin. The muscle twitched beneath his tongue. He just lapped at first; small, flat, firm strokes, pressing, not to penetrate but to support. Will keened above, a spitting hiss before the next gasping inhale.  Hannibal hummed his delight against Will’s skin. Pressing his advantage, Hannibal coaxed him open with his tongue. Pushing past the ring, he gave permission for Will to let go. 

 

Will pushed back against him, or collapsed down on him; maybe both or neither. Perhaps Hannibal forced up and in. It didn't matter. He dove in deep, past Will’s defenses as they opened, as they pulled him in. He was hot and deliciously wet, Hannibal's own bitterness sharp on his tongue, Will’s unique taste lurking beneath. Hannibal drank in his seed, physically pulling himself from Will, leaving behind only sensation burned into Will's soul. Hannibal swallowed quickly, but still made a mess of his face, come dribbling down his chin as Will clenched tight around his tongue.  Hannibal drank down every drop, licked every pearl from Will’s skin, as the man continued to twitch beneath his mouth.

  
  


Slowly, Hannibal uncurled from his position, stiffness in nearly every joint from the awkward kneel.  He kept a hand on Will’s ass, not wishing to lose contact as he stood.  He wrapped himself around Will, who’d dropped his knee to the bench and pressed his forehead against the wall.  He continued to shake through every heaving breath.  Will melted into his arms and Hannibal shifted the both of them so that he could hold him in his lap.  Catching his breath, Will curled into Hannibal’s chest and tucked his head under Hannibal’s chin.  Hannibal just held him close, absorbing his warmth, his smell, until Will shifted to look up at him.  He reached up to run his fingers down Hannibal’s cheek, feather-light and teasing, then dragged them through the wetness on Hannibal’s chin.  He trapped Hannibal with his gaze and made sure that Hannibal watched him slowly pop each sticky finger into his lush mouth, sucking them clean, one by one by one.  Hannibal froze, until Will took his head in his hands and licked his chin clean, dragging his wet tongue along stubbled skin.  He finished at Hannibal’s lips, a silent demand.  Hannibal kissed him then, letting him in.  Seizing the opportunity, Hannibal buried his hands in curls, twisting and pulling.  Will groaned in his mouth and Hannibal purred.  When the heat between them became no match for the chill settling in, they broke apart.

 

“Are you alright waiting here a moment while I draw your bath?  I’ll grab you a robe.”

 

“Of course, Hannibal.  I’m fine.”

 

Hannibal settled Will on the bench, and returned to wrap him up tight before slipping into his own robe and making his way to the tub.  Running it hot, he turned his attention to the scented oils the concierge had sent up.  It wasn’t quite the selection he’d hoped for, but a couple had potential.  He needed to find the one that both complimented Will and pleased him.  It wouldn’t do for it to be less than perfect.  He chose the one that brought to mind the woods, and a stream, on an autumn day.  It was quickly carried through the air on steam, as Hannibal spilled it into the churning water beneath the faucet.  He moved the oils back to the vanity, where he found the shampoo and conditioner that he’d requested, along with a box of long matches.  He smiled as he worked his way around the room, lighting votives.  He could picture Will’s eyes rolling.  He placed the shampoo and conditioner within easy reach as he finished with the candles around the tub and turned off the water, before crossing the room to dim the lights.

 

“Is all this really necessary?”  _ A token resistance from another life. _

 

Hannibal turned to look at Will, who sat bundled right where he’d left him, all sweaty curls in a fluffy white robe.  He didn’t have to see it to know that a healthy blush spread across his skin.

 

“Yes.”

 

Will would indulge him in this, allow himself the indulgence.  Hannibal smirked as he made his way back to Will.  He held out his hand.

 

“You’re lucky I don’t carry you to the bath.”

 

Will laughed.  It rang through the room as he took Hannibal’s hand.

 

“I’d like to see you try.”

 

“Who’s going to stop me?  You?”

 

Hannibal yanked Will to his feet, pulling him right against his chest.  Will’s robe fell to the floor.  Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will’s lower back and pressed his face to his ear.

 

“You can’t even hold onto your robe.”

 

Will shivered against him, this warm, wet, trembling thing in his arms.  He still smelled of sex and blood.  Hannibal wasn’t sure he’d be able to let him go.  He kissed Will once, a slow press of lips to neck, and took a step back.  He still held his hand.

 

“Come on, love.”

 

Will followed wordlessly, and settled into the bath with a sweet sigh.  He lay back and the tub cradled him perfectly, water teasing his nipples.  Hannibal sat on the edge and, licking his lips, drank in the sight as the heat of the water pinked Will’s skin even more.  Hannibal cupped his face, rubbing his thumb across the scarred cheek.  Will nuzzled into the touch, closing his eyes, so soft in his trust and his love.  It was a sharp contrast to the killer covered in blood, who’d grabbed him, bitten him, and demanded to be fucked mere hours ago.  Will was a completely different beast, a many-faced beast,  _ his beast. _

 

Hannibal placed a quick kiss on Will’s forehead before grabbing the hand shower and running the water anew.  He carefully ran his fingers through Will’s hair, brushing the curls back and wetting them thoroughly.  He switched the water off, cradled the wand and grabbed the shampoo.  It created a rich, almost creamy lather in his hands.  He gently worked it through Will’s hair.  Massaging Will’s scalp, cleaning from his roots to the tips of each strand, he piled the curls on top.  Hannibal kept the lather from running, kept it cupped in his hands.  He teased at his ears, and Will nearly purred at the touch.  A soft hum escaped his lips, and Hannibal smiled.  Grabbing the wand, he rinsed every last bubble away before squeezing out the excess water.  Hannibal worked the conditioner in to sit.  He rinsed his hands before taking Will’s chin and tilting his head back slightly.  He placed a soft kiss to closed lips, asking permission.  A wet hand grabbed the back of his head, water dripping back into the tub, and Will opened to him.  A hot, wet mouth inviting his tongue.  Hannibal tasted.  There was still a trace of red wine, of blood, and beneath them, Will.  Hannibal luxuriated a moment in the feel, in Will sucking at his tongue, in this suspended moment.  The hand pulling his hair was still hot from the water, and the drop rolling down the back of his neck tickled.  Will’s lips were slightly chapped.  Hannibal licked at them, nibbled and teased them, before breaking the kiss.  Will’s breath was hot against his face.  Hannibal straightened up and Will smiled at him.

 

“That was nice.”

 

“Yes.  It always is.  I will never tire of your taste, of how your mouth feels against mine.”  Hannibal licked his own lips.  “Or of how you linger on my lips.”

 

Will reached up and pulled Hannibal back down.  He took a fierce kiss, demanding roughly, taking.  He broke off with a sharp nip to Hannibal’s lower lip.

 

“Rinse my hair.”

 

Hannibal obeyed, as carefully and gently as he’d washed away the shampoo.  It was only a moment before he ran his hands through one last time.  Will’s hair squeaked as he squeezed the water out.  Hannibal shut off the tap and cradled the wand.  He cupped Will’s face and ran his thumb back and forth along his lips, but it was the scar on Will’s forehead that drew his kiss.  He dragged his lips along it, teasing it with the tip of his tongue.  Hannibal purred this time.  He ghosted past Will’s closed eyes.  He could feel lashes with his lips as he drifted down to the scar on Will’s cheek.  He kissed it, and could feel Will’s tongue brush his thumb.  Hannibal pressed it past Will’s lips, drawn in by Will’s attention, the way he sucked at it.  Hannibal felt a pull in his groin.  He lapped at Will’s scar, sliding his thumb free.  He replaced it with two fingers, and Will happily sucked them in.  Hannibal memorized the heat of his mouth, the feel of a teasing, eager tongue under the pads of his fingers, before he curled them.  He found the scar on the inside of Will’s cheek.  He wanted to know it this way.  He leaned back to watch Will.  His eyes bored into him, a powerful gaze that promised.  Hannibal broke free to focus on Will’s mouth.  His fingers disappeared between those devious lips, and Will’s cheeks hollowed as Hannibal pulled them free.  Sharp teeth caught them at the last moment.  Hannibal hissed and his cock stirred.  Hannibal pressed them back in, as far as they’d go.  Will just swallowed around them with a satisfied hum.

 

“You like that?”

 

“Mmmm-hmmmm…”

 

“Not as deep as you’d prefer, maybe?”

 

“Hmmm..” he chuckled.

 

Hannibal slipped his fingers free.  They glistened.

 

“Now who’s teasing whom?” Will smirked.

 

“Does it matter, love?”

 

Hannibal leaned in to claim that impertinent mouth, just a quick dip of the head.

 

“Not really.“  Will licked his lips again.  “I prefer when it’s both of us anyway.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Hannibal ran his hands down Will’s neck, brushing across his throat, along his collarbone to the thin line that marked the second of the Dragon’s wounds.  It had nearly faded.  He couldn’t feel it anymore.  Hannibal always took precise inventory of every mark, so they would never be truly lost to time.  He slid his hand to Will’s shoulder, down his arm, past his elbow, his wrist, and took Will’s hand in his.  He brought it to his lips, kissing each finger, from pinky to index, which he then sucked into his own mouth.  He set to teasing.  Staring Will down, he pulled his finger in and out, slowly.  Will didn’t blink.  He just brought his free hand up and cupped Hannibal’s face, running his thumb across the cheekbone.  Hannibal covered this hand with his own, nuzzling into the touch.

 

He released Will’s finger and, taking both hands in his own, kissed the back of each and placed them on the edge of the tub.  Hannibal rested his hands on Will’s shoulders and took the opportunity to lean in for another kiss.  He dragged his hand down Will’s chest, to feel the heat of his skin, until he broke the surface of the water. He toyed with a nipple, pinching it.  The little peak slipped in his grasp.  Hannibal could feel Will’s sharp inhale.  He rolled it between his fingers, teasing, and dragged his knuckles across the other one.  Will shifted slightly, with a hiss.  Hannibal took pity and moved his attention to Will’s belly.  He pressed his palm firmly against the large scar and paused a moment.  There was always a weight to this, emotions that pulled at him.  Hannibal could rarely just brush past it.  He had to honour it.  The scar tissue was slippery as he slowly dragged his fingertips across Will’s belly, and they both stopped breathing until Hannibal reached Will’s far hip.  Free of the mark, Hannibal glanced quickly at Will’s face.  Will simply watched, head cocked slightly as he waited.

 

Hannibal cupped Will’s hip for a few heartbeats more, before running his hand along Will’s thigh, up to the slightly bent knee.  He slid his hand down the underside of the calf and pulled Will’s leg from the water.  Hannibal shifted his own seat to be able to bring the arch of Will’s foot to his lips.  He carefully returned that foot, and picked up the other to do the same.  One quick kiss on the calf, and Hannibal rested Will’s leg on his shoulder.  He was spread wide now, open.  Desire shone in Will’s eyes, and Hannibal ran fingers up the inside of Will’s thigh to the sensitive hole.  He circled the ring of muscle softly, to feel the tortured shiver pass through Will, before showing mercy and moving on.  Will’s relieved sigh turned into a pleased hum as Hannibal cupped his balls.  Hannibal drank in the sound as he rolled them in his hand.  Will’s eyes drifted shut.  Hannibal would never tire of seeing him so relaxed, so flushed, so beautiful.  Will nearly purred as Hannibal gave a firmer squeeze, a gentle tug.  He teased and watched Will’s cock come to life where it lay in the crook of his other thigh.  As it darkened and curled up Will’s belly, Hannibal turned his gaze to Will’s face.  He wanted to swallow him.  Will’s eyes had blown black, only a sliver of blue remaining.  Will’s tongue peeked out, leaving his lips glistening.  He was hungry too.

 

Hannibal released Will’s balls and leaned in, dragging his hand up his side, and took a taste of wet lips.  Will groaned into his mouth, nearly bent in two.  Hannibal held him there, through his slow exploration, as he sucked at Will’s lower lip.  A wet hand pulled his hair again, breaking the kiss.  Nearly nose to nose, he stared straight into Will’s eyes.  Time was nothing.

 

“Where was I?”  he laughed.  “Oh, yes…”

 

Hannibal sat back, slowly sweeping his gaze down Will’s body, and lowered Will’s leg into the water.  Will shivered as though he were being touched, Hannibal’s eyes on his skin a caress.  Will arched slightly before settling.  The very way he lay was designed to draw Hannibal’s eye, to present a picture, to lure. It was an invitation to gaze upon, to touch, to taste. This was Will’s design.

 

They waited.  The air was thick.  Hannibal could hear his own pulse.  The water stilled completely once more before Hannibal moved.  He was unable to resist touching, unable to resist giving in to Will, giving him what he wanted.  He finally took Will’s cock in his hand. He was so hard once more, as hard as a few hours ago, when he’d been a beautiful, bloodied monster that Hannibal had shoved against the wall and fucked to incoherent screaming.  Hannibal had lost control then, but not now.  He was gentle now, all soft brushes of fingertips, as he teased the slit before wrapping his hand around the shaft.  Slowly twisting and pulling, Hannibal stroked him a little faster.  He teased the head with his thumb as he worked him to the very brink of orgasm, before stilling his hand.  Will vibrated under his touch.

 

Hannibal kissed Will’s panting mouth, stealing each desperate gasp.  Licking into him, he gave Will a moment to return to himself, to return to Hannibal.  Once Will had caught his breath, Hannibal turned his attention back to stroking Will’s cock, to pushing Will to the brink again.  Holding himself on the edge of the tub, Hannibal pressed his forehead to Will’s, lips barely touching, just breathing each other in. He listened to the sounds Will made, the gasping breaths, soft groans, drawn-out moans, as he pushed him over the edge.

 

Hannibal released Will’s softening cock and, after a few more deep breaths, he took Will’s face in his hands. Cupping his ears, Hannibal just held tight.  Dragging his lips across one cheek, he placed chaste kisses to Will’s eyes, nose, and the corner of his mouth.  When he reached the side of his neck, wet hands grabbed Hannibal’s head.  Pulling him back up, Will forced a deep kiss. He devoured.  He loved.

 

“Please, Hannibal, “ he whispered, pleaded against Hannibal’s lips.  “I want you.  I need you close to me.”

 

Hannibal obeyed.   Straightening quickly, he dropped his robe and climbed into the tub, the warm water inviting.  Straddling Will, he settled on top of him and curled around him.  Water flowed over the side, splashing to the floor.  Pressing as much of his skin to Will’s as possible, Hannibal just held him close.  They held each other close.  Hannibal placed soft a kiss beneath his ear.

 

“Happy Birthday, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _“Okay, I think I know what your smut prompt will be - give me some post- fall bathing with added body worship. Set entirely in the bathroom. Your choice of who is doing the bathing/being bathed, and of the precise nature of the smut :)”_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any kudos or comments that you may leave!!
> 
>  
> 
> Join me on [Tumblr](https://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
